User blog:Xabring/This Event Heroes: unlucky so far...
Well, just reporting how well i was going along on the event so far... All I can say is that as long as you don't have Odin at your side, stick to killing puppies........4 eyed, death-breathing puppies of course! And now for the running up so far: Contrary to what a friend of mine told me once because he was probably pissed of at both, DeNA and its work, probably, this little dude was making my life easier at death-puppy slaying (or in other words, it IS USEFUL), making me the 1st MVP of my FIRST MOB: O well, where I was? Yeah!, RIGHT!!!! I've wasted money (and free moba-coins!) up to the step 4 of the TIERED BUILD to get THIS: But no ODIN other that the ones you can get until 200000 points (i guess) so far, so, i guess im pretty lucky, since i got only 3 Odins(the rare version) to make it so far on the event.... And it was for nothing, probably, since there are guys than are luckier than me and got a Odin epic at the first shot, but hey! it's odin worth it? in my opinion it is, both in this event and most importantly, OUTSIDE it! Why? Yeah, it's a warlock and all say warlocks sucks cus they whinny fragile pansies, LIE! They’re as good as any fighter, knowing how to line and proc'em up! And Odin stands among them because of his THUNDER ops! i mean...Flash of Rage!!! I mean, C'mon!!! Even if he is a rare (for now, in my particular case), Spark Plasma, i mean, Flash of Rage does normal damage to all enemies..i guess is normal...since it's similar damage they take from the otherwise normal attack from Odin....except for the one in the middle; the one in the middle takes MASSIVE DAMAGE!!!!! (comparable to one of my kamikaze ladies, at least in this event) So, naturally, since Nergal is such a wimpy dude who can dish more of what he can take (a.k.a Warlock), I added the most sensate and available thing i have for now, the counter giving equipment, (and it indeed killed some puppies this way.....death-puppies of course! none cute and harmless harmed) and surprise! i've discovered that the AI actually thinks strategies sometimes (and ONLY sometimes, you random bastards!), so, whatever you do, try to think a little how to equip your fighters, as the A.I will usually attack the MOST WEAK of the formation (also, a random target, not counting the activation rates....demit! >_<). and don't be like me, so SOOOO selfish that you ended up on 1st place on your mob group. Really, im serious! It's all good and fun for you for getting a raider, mvp and killer mob bonus, but what does that mean for the GROUP?! the key here is (if you want RAID prices, that is) it's more profitable for the GROUP if like, three dudes of the same mob camp, yeah, one is the mvp, other one is the lancer and the last one simply do enough damage to give an advantage over the other mob group, but there are also MOAR points for the group at hand, think about it: ALL THE POINTS GOES FOR THE GROUP TOTAL, so, let's say that you get like, 4000 points for making it as the MvP 2400 for 2nd and 1200 for 3rd, and things get like this: 1st: 4000 your group 2nd 2400 the other group 3rd 1200 your group Yeah, let's say you only got the 3rd place, what a shame, doesn't it? But wait! Your group did the most damage to the boss, so YAY!!! 5200 points goes to YOUR GROUP (not counting salvo boost) and the other 2400 are ONLY received by the other guy's group (probably), so, what does that mean? Than in the long shot, you have more chances to MAKE YOUR MOB GROUP WIN!!! and by result, you all got your precious Ira all rared up, ready to be boosted to EPIC levels! (literally) so, yeah, learned lesion by me, for now.... And well, this event is all the rage! and i am having fun on the game since most of my trades are finally paying off!! go off kamikaze squad!!! exploooooode on aaalll the death-four eyed puppies you can while I convince mister Odin to help us out without spending a fortune for doing so. Anyway, have fun and waste i mean…Invest your money wisely, because i bet that Odin will be treated like a hero, and that's good news since he has INSANE ATACK AND SKILLS!!! PD: YOU WILL NEED ODIN if you EVER want to fight Montu.....Montu is no joke! (also....damn you tiered build...why no odins godstorm...WHY?) Category:Blog posts